


Favourite Season

by CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Favourite Season, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Swearing, Oikawa always forgets his scarf so he can wear one of iwaizumis but shhh dont tell, Winter, holy shit Iwaizumi is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Iwa-chan."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Is winter your favourite season?"<br/>"I know it's your favourite season."<br/>"Yeah, but what's yours?"<br/>"I don't know. I never thought about it before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> for my ace <3 she's awesome i love her as much as i love iwaoi but shhh don't tell her  
> Edit: shit she read it and found out

_Oikawa smiled up at Iwaizumi's wide grin. "Iwa-chan." He said softly. "What?" Iwaizumi said, tilting his head down to press his forehead against Oikawa's. "I love you." Oikawa said, pulling Iwaizumi down for a sweet kiss. Iwaizumi pulled away. "Oikawa." He said, mimicking Oikawa's previous soft voice. "I--"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

Oikawa opened his eyes groggily. Another dream about dating his best friend. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He yawned, contemplating whether or not to go back to sleep. It was a Saturday, after all. He looked out the window, and his eyes widened. He jumped out of bed and started dressing up. He stopped dressing up to send Iwaizumi a quick warning text, and then brushed his hair quickly. Bursting out of his door, he sped down the stairs and out the door, stopping only to grab an apple.

Oikawa ran out into the snow-covered street, spinning happily. He took in a breath of the cool winter air. He smiled as he stood in the snow. Eating his apple, he walked with a skip in his step to his best friend's house, which was right across the street. He pressed the buzzer and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Tooru! Come on in!" Iwaizumi's mother beckoned Oikawa into their house. "Hajime got your text and he's getting ready now. Luckily he was eating breakfast when you texted." Oikawa smiled and finished his apple, making small talk with Iwaizumi's mother by the door.

Iwaizumi wrapped two scarves around his neck and went down the stairs. "Oikawa." He called out from the foot of the stairs. "Good morning, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's voice came from the open door. Iwaizumi slipped on his shoes and kissed his mother on the cheek before stepping outside. "You two stay safe!" Iwaizumi's mother said before closing the door. "Trashykawa, you couldn't wait until after breakfast? Did you even eat?" He said. "Of course I ate. See?" Oikawa said, raising the apple core up to Iwaizumi's face. He lowered it before Iwaizumi could smack it away. "It's the first snowfall, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa bounced slightly. "I know, you texted me." Iwaizumi said flatly. Oikawa made a small noise of dismissal before grabbing Iwaizumi's gloved hand and running out into the street again, throwing the apple core into a nearby trashcan. Oikawa flopped into a mound of snow, grinning and making a snow angel. "Iwa-chan! Join me, it's fun!" Oikawa giggled at Iwaizumi's face, which was still staring straight down at him, and grabbed his hand once again. "C'mon!" He said, before pulling Iwaizumi down into the snow with him.

Falling face first into the snow, Iwaizumi sputtered as he sat up. He wiped the snow off his face and turned to Oikawa. "I'm going to kill you." He said lowly, and Oikawa blanched. "Now, now, Iwa-chan, let's not be so aggressive... It's the first snowfall of the year!" Oikawa scrambled back as Iwaizumi glared at him and moved closer. Oikawa screeched as he jumped to his feet and ran, Iwaizumi hot on his footsteps. "Iwa-chan! Don't be so cold!" "It's the first snowfall, everything is cold!" "Your heart shouldn't be!"

Iwaizumi ran faster, and when he found an opportune moment, tackled Oikawa face first into a snow mound. He moved off of him quickly enough, and waited as Oikawa sputtered and wiped his face. "Meanie Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted. "I try my best." Iwaizumi replied, and Oikawa stuck out his tongue, before flopping back down onto the snow, staring up at the sky. Iwaizumi lay down beside him.

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

"What?"

"Is winter your favourite season?"

"I know it's your favourite season."

"Yeah, but what's yours?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it before."

They spent most of the morning playing around in the snow. Snowball fights, ("You can't just dump a load of snow on someone's head and announce it as a win, Trashykawa!" "Yes I can! It's a snowball fight! It's snow!" "It's not a ball, Trashykawa! I'll kill you!" "Ahh, mercy, mercy!"), snowman building, ("We need to give it clothes!" We don't have clothes for it, unless you're willing to use yours-- OIKAWA PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" "Whaaaat? You said we could!" "I didn't say to use yours!" "You said, 'unless you're willing to use yours' and I'm willing!" "You'll freeze to death, Shittykawa!" "Owww..."), (more) snow angels, ("Yours looks weird, Iwa-chan." "That's because you pushed me into the snow, Trashykawa!" "Because you won't make one!" "Fine!" "..." "There. Happy?" "..." "Oikawa? I made a snow angel, are you happy now?" "... It still looks weird." "I'm seriously going to kill you."), and for lunch, they ate at a cafe in the town.

Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa blow on his hot chocolate when he spoke. "Do you know now?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Your favourite season." Oikawa sipped at his hot chocolate, but then quickly moved back, pouting slightly. "Idiot. You'll burn yourself." Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa set down the cup and nibbled on his sandwich instead. "... I still don't know." Iwaizumi said, to answer Oikawa's question. Oikawa shrugged. "You don't have to know right now." He said, halfway through his first sandwich. Iwaizumi wondered about the seasons, and his best friend. He knew he liked Oikawa, ever since middle school, but the two never really talked about seasons. Why bring it up now? "Hey, why do you like winter anyway?" "Huh?" Oikawa looked up from his sandwich. "Why do you like winter?" Oikawa thought for a minute before opening his mouth. "Well... I guess you could say I like how the snow covers everything." Iwaizumi was confused, so he gestured with his hand.

"Go on."

"Well, in the winter everything's all white and pretty. The snow covers everything. All the little things."

Oikawa nudged some snow away with his foot, revealing a crack in the sidewalk. "See?" He covered it back up with the snow. "Now it's white and pretty again." Oikawa looked up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes. "I also like hot chocolate and the cold." He let out a small laugh. Iwaizumi snorted. "I mean, who doesn't?" "Makki doesn't like the cold." Oikawa pointed out. Iwaizumi shrugged. "Eh. To each their own then."

The two continued eating when Oikawa was struck with an idea. "Hey, Iwa-chan, we should go ice skating." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Trashykawa, we don't have skates." "Oh, yeah, right." Oikawa said, a bit saddened by the fact that they couldn't go ice skating. Iwaizumi couldn't bear to see his best friend like that. "We can rent skates, okay? But only for the first hour. Then we go back to walking on normal shoes." Oikawa brightened immediately. "Really, Iwa-chan? Aw, you're the best!"

The two paid for their food and made their way to one of the ice skate rentals. “Hey, do you know how to ice skate?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa while they were putting on the skates. “Actually…” Oikawa trailed off. “No. No.” Oikawa smiled sheepishly. “I can’t believe you.” Iwaizumi said, leaning back and crossing his arms, skates already on. “Iwa-chan, I just thought this would be nice! I’ve never gone ice skating before, and I just wanted another new experience with you…” Oikawa looked guilty. Iwaizumi felt a hot, churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled his eyes to feign indifference and lightly bopped Oikawa on the head. “Lucky for you my cousin’s best friend taught my family how to ice skate, so I can help you.” Oikawa’s eyes shone. “Really? Hooray! Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw his arms around his best friend, whose heart was beating impossibly fast. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, get your skates on and let’s go.” Iwaizumi muttered, cheeks turning a pale pink, and he knew it wasn’t just from the cold. It was caused by his hurricane of a best friend, turning his world around in all directions.

Oikawa slowly walked to the ice, where Iwaizumi was already standing. “Oi, Trashykawa, get on the ice, I don’t want to waste my one hour’s worth of money.” Oikawa huffed and pouted from where he was. “It’s not that easy, okay!” Oikawa slowly stepped onto the ice, standing for a good three seconds before one of his feet shot out from under him. “Ah!“ Oikawa said as he fell flat onto his butt. “Shit, Oikawa, are you okay?” Iwaizumi slid over until he was in front of Oikawa. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Oikawa said, struggling to get up. “Here, just, let me help you.” Iwaizumi stretched out a hand and Oikawa grabbed onto it before feeling his entire body move upward. Oikawa was standing again, albeit a bit shakily. He nearly slipped again, but managed to hold onto Iwaizumi’s arm.

Honestly, Iwaizumi wondered how the two of them managed to get through most of the time on the ice without any incidents, other than the first. A few minutes into ice skating, the pair found that having Oikawa hold on to Iwaizumi’s arm while Iwaizumi skated around was much, much easier than trying to teach him. It absolutely, completely was not because of the fact that Iwaizumi’s heart beat twice as fast with Oikawa holding onto his arm like a lifeline. That had nothing to do with why Iwaizumi wasn’t scolding Oikawa for suggesting that they go ice skating when he himself didn’t know how.

The hour passed by quickly, and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more than a bit reluctant to return the skates. “Iwa-chan, what do you want to do now?” Oikawa said as he let his hand fall from Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi shrugged. “We could go to my house and drink some hot chocolate.” Oikawa seemed to think about the pros and cons of that for a quick moment before smiling. “Yeah, but let’s take the long way!” Oikawa was talking about a path through a nearby park, where they’d have to cross over a bridge and walk along a dirt path before reaching the street two blocks away from their houses. “I don’t see why we can’t, so, okay.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa grinned and the two set off back to their houses.

“Have you thought about it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said as they walked through the park, hyperactive children playing in the snow with their parents.

“Thought about what?” Iwaizumi asked, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Your favourite season.”

“You’re still going to go on about that? Why do you want to know?”

“I… I don’t know. I just do.”

The two were silently walking beside each other, a little too close for it to be considered just platonic. Iwaizumi was deep in thought, shoulder brushing against Oikawa’s every now and then. He thought about winter, Oikawa’s favourite season, and he thought about why Oikawa liked it.

They were quiet until they reached the bridge, where Iwaizumi spoke softly.

“Spring.”

“Huh?” Oikawa’s head turned to look at Iwaizumi, only a little confused.

“I think… I think my favourite season is spring.” Iwaizumi stopped at the middle of the bridge, Oikawa stopping just a half step ahead.

“Why?”

Iwaizumi expected this. It was part of the reason why he was so deep in thought.

“Well, you like the winter, right? Where everything is covered, like a mask?” Iwaizumi saw Oikawa flinch slightly, before letting out a faint, fake laugh. “You saw right through that, huh, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said softly. “You made it kind of obvious.” Iwaizumi said, only half joking. Oikawa looked over the edge of the bridge, resting a hand on it. “So, why do you like the spring? Are you going to say something about the mask again?” Oikawa looked down, hand making a fist on the railing of the bridge. “Kind of.” Iwaizumi said, stepping closer to Oikawa. “I was going to say something about, how when the white mask of snow melts away, it reveals something a lot more beautiful. But only if the right person sees it. With the right person to see it, they’ll know how to appreciate it.” Iwaizumi placed his gloved hand on Oikawa’s, spreading out his fingers and slipping his fingers in the spaces between Oikawa’s.

Oikawa felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "So you're the type of guy to appreciate the spring?" Oikawa said in a joking manner, but the way he turned his hand to clasp Iwaizumi's was no joke at all. "I like to think so. Appreciate spring... And all the other little things." Iwaizumi said, brushing Oikawa's bangs away from his face. "Oikawa, look at me." Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi for a fraction of a second before looking away back to the white expanse in front of them. "Okay, fine, you don't have to look at me. Just listen." Iwaizumi said, still holding Oikawa's hand.

“In the winter,” Iwaizumi started, “everything is covered. All the little things.” He glanced over at Oikawa. “All the imperfections, right?” He added softly. Oikawa stiffened beside him and bit his lip. “Yeah.” Oikawa said so softly, so vulnerably it felt like Iwaizumi’s heart was ripped from his chest. “But, well… You know, in the process, it covers up the most beautiful, amazing parts too.” Iwaizumi said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand lightly.

Oikawa fell silent, looking down at the frozen water under the bridge.

Iwaizumi let out a small sigh and looked up at the snow-covered trees surrounding the small frozen river. “Oikawa, do you see these trees? They’re beautiful, right? Covered in the snow like that.” He stopped for a moment to glance at Oikawa’s face, looking up at the trees. Iwaizumi looked back to the trees. “But… Come back here in the spring, late spring, and try telling me it isn’t this beautiful too. Maybe even more beautiful than it is now... Because you see the beauty underneath the snow, under the mask of pure white.” Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa. “Oi…” He said softly, raising his other hand to cup Oikawa’s face. “Stop crying. You look horrible.” Iwaizumi lightly brushed away a tear rolling down Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb. Oikawa hiccupped as his face contorted into his most vulnerable. “I- I’m n- not—“ “Tsk.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue softly in a fond manner and moved his arms to wrap around Oikawa’s shaking form, making sure to tuck the other’s head down, to hide him from the rest of the world, to protect him. He felt long fingers grab onto the back of his shirt tightly, shoulders shaking and breaths uneven. He rubbed small circles into his friend’s back, softly murmuring comforting words. He heard muffled sniffling and hugged Oikawa tighter, closer, moving his arms more protectively around him.

The two stood there for what seemed like the longest time, until Oikawa’s sniffles turned silent and his body was no longer shaking, but the two stayed, hugging each other tightly.

Iwaizumi was about to slowly pull away from Oikawa when he heard a muffled “Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, Oikawa?”

“… Nothing. Thank you.”

Iwaizumi smiled warmly. “You’re welcome.”

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes longer, before Oikawa pulled away, rubbing his eyes. He smiled warmly at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s face tinged pink and he looked away from Iwaizumi, staring back at the frozen white expanse in front of him, but this time, happier. “Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi snorted, standing beside Oikawa and bumping shoulders with him. “What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Oikawa still had pink in his cheeks and a warm smile on his face.

“I like you.”

Iwaizumi’s heart stuttered. “What?”

Oikawa still had the smile on his face. “I like you, Iwa-chan. I wasn’t sure before, I was still confused about how I felt for you… But now I know. I really, really like you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi stared incredulously at Oikawa. His mind was spinning and he had no idea what to say. He looked away from Oikawa and his warm smile that made his skin tingle and tried to compose a sentence to say. He took in a breath and let it out, opening his mouth slowly.

“I could punch you in the face right now.” Iwaizumi said.

“Eh?” Oikawa moved back slightly. “What’s with that, meanie Iwa-chan? You ruined the moment!” He whined. “Here I am, confessing my feeling for you, and you go and say that!”

“Because you don’t just confess to someone like that!” Iwaizumi growled. “What if I don’t like you back? Were you even thinking, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa blinked then slowly started giggling, moving closer to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi, who was slowly inching away. “Silly Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly, “I’m not that dense. Don’t think I don’t notice the moments when you would stare.”  Iwaizumi felt his cheeks redden. He _did_ stare, way more often than not, especially during class, at sleepovers, sometimes even at training camp. It was dangerous.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said after pulling away. “What, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi said, leaning back against the bridge railing, all traces of a blush gone from his face. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” Oikawa said, lips turned up into a small, curious smile, head tilted slightly. Iwaizumi felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he glanced away, slightly embarrassed. “… Yeah, I guess so.” He finally said. Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi happily, and Iwaizumi felt a small smile tugging at his lips as well.

**Epilogue:**

The two walked back, pink cheeks and wide smiles. All was well.

…

“Iwa-chan, my neck is cold.” Oikawa whined softly, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi’s gently. “Tsk. I knew this was going to happen.” Iwaizumi unravelled one of the scarves around his neck and slung it around Oikawa’s neck, fixing it securely so it wouldn’t blow away if the wind ever picked up. “Thanks, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, muffled by the scarf. “Whatever, Trashykawa. You always forget your scarf.” Oikawa grinned and slung an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “But you always bring two scarves, one for me. You care a lot more than you think you’re letting on, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was grinning his trademark grin, the one that never failed to irritate Iwaizumi slightly. It was getting on Iwaizumi’s nerves, both the good and the bad kind, by the second. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he couldn’t take any more of that grin and did the only thing he could think of to make Oikawa stop that stupid cheeky grin.

He pulled Oikawa’s scarf down and kissed him clumsily on the cheek, barely missing his lips (but did he really want to miss those lips he’s wanted to taste for years?).

He heard an audible squeak and tried to hide a wicked grin as he saw Oikawa’s face turn impossibly red. “Hey… I never said it back.” Iwaizumi murmured in Oikawa’s ear. “I like you too, _Tooru_.” And Iwaizumi brushed his lips softly against Oikawa’s as he pulled away, eliciting another surprised sound from his _boyfriend_.

_Yeah, he liked the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? :>


End file.
